theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
Lady Flash
History Origin Two Soviet scientists, Doctors Pytor Orloff and Krulik were amazed at reports of the American Flash, Barry Allen. Orloff was interested with the benefits such powers would bring to society, whereas Krulik was only interested in the military applications. They began working on a serum, which Orloff invented first. Krulik, however, was fed up because he consistently used only animal subjects. Krulik wanted to test with human subjects. The Kremlin provided him with three children, but not before Krulik had tested the serum on himself. However, when he first used his speed, the friction from the air burned him alive. The three children were Gregor Gregorovich, Boleslaw Uminski, and Christina. Orloff was left to oversee their upbringing. The became Blue Trinity, and Christina was the third member. They were controlled by the army and stationed near Kiev. They were stronger and more loyal to the Soviet Union than their later counterparts, Red Trinity. She was heralded as the sum of all that had gone before. Villain of The Flash Blue Trinity was sent to chase The Flash and Red Trinity, who were fleeing the Soviet Union with Dr. Pytor Orloff, who was being brought to the United States to help the dying Jerry McGee. However, they were defeated. After Orloff had arrived in America, Blue Trinity again was sent by the Soviet government, this time to kill him. However, after a short battle with Red Trinity, he convinced them to leave in peace. Blue Trinity had been hired by Rudy West to capture the Flash and take him back to the Manhunter's base in Siberia. However, their attempt was foiled by Red Trinity, who appeared at just the right moment. Blue Trinity was betrayed by the Manhunters and imprisoned, then sold to Vandal Savage. Savage experimented with them, giving them Velocity 9. After Vandal Savage apparently killed the Flash, Christina briefly took on the identity of Lady Savage, then switched to Lady Flash when Vandal gave her a Flash costume he had confiscated. Her addiction to Velocity 9 kept her loyal to Vandal, but she quickly began to resist taking the drug. When the Flash miraculously recovered from his "death" and confronted Vandal, Christina was inspired to finally resist Vandal and switched sides. She attempted to return the Flash costume, but the Flash told her she had earned it. She was one of the villains coralled as part of Operation: Salvation Run. While on the alien planet, Christina sided with Vandal Savage after he led her to believe that he loved her. However, she was cruelly disabused of this notion when she discovered that Vandal Savage planned on having children with the three other women in the group as well, and regarded her as nothing but a pawn. She sided with the other female villains and was going to eject him from the group. But when the planet was attacked by Parademons and Lex Lutor unveiled his teleporter, sending all the villains, including Christina, back to Earth. Death Rejected by the Flash, however, she wandered aimlessly until she fell under the influence of Savitar, the corrupt master of speed. She opposed Wonder Woman and Jesse Quick when she attempted to obtain a scroll that might have helped her free Savitar after his defeat. She was believed to be lost in the Speed Force, but she survived. Finally, she worked with Kobra only to be defeated once again, this time by a right cross from Flash's wife, Linda Park. Barry and Wally are in Farmville, Iowa investigating the remains of the Black Flash. They are attacked by Lady Flash. She disintegrates, like Saviatar, when Barry touches her. Barry's costume reverts to the Black Flash's once Lady Flash dies. Powers and Abilities Powers *Superspeed Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment Weapons *Coming Soon Notes *On Salvation, Christina made a reference to "finally being clean". This may refer to her past dependence on Velocity 9, or it could refer to an undocumented dependence on some more mundane drug. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Lady Flash/Gallery In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Ivana_Christina_Borodin_Molotova_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/lady-flash/29-19087/ Category:Reverse-Flashes